Not All Heroes Have A Spotlight
by LittleSunDragon
Summary: Many Know Of The Acts Of Team RWBY And JNPR, But There Are Many Students At Beacon Who Have They're Own Tale To Tell. OC Story Set In The Official RWBY Cannon, I Will Try To Keep It In The Same Universe. (First Story, So I'm Sorry If It's Lackluster.)
1. Chapter 1

**Not All Heroes Have A Spotlight**

 **Chapter 1**

He skimmed through the magazines not really thinking about buying one. It was an interesting read but they were a little expensive and he didn't have the lien to pay for it. He decided that he was right all along and put it back, he picked up the thunder Dust in its respective isle and walked towards the counter. He never really like the neighbourhood but, From Dust 'Till Dawn, was a good place to get Dust. He paid for it and left the building, passing a little girl in a red hood with headphones on the way, and headed down the street.

It was already dark so he knew that he was going to be scalded for being out late, but he hoped that his Mother would understand, he was going to need to be prepared for his first day at Beacon. He sped up to get past the last few streets quickly and arrived in Vale's residential district. He walked up to his home, a nice little house in a rather pleasant area, and opened the door.

He walked into the kitchen and placed the Dust down on the kitchen table and quickly threw together something to eat, nothing more than a sandwich and some juice. "Did you get want you needed, Carazar?" A soft voice said from the doorway.

"Yes mother," Carazar said. "Cheaper than I thought it would be, so that's good."

"Good, good. Well are you sure you got everything you need?" She said. Carazar could just make out a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Yeah I'm all set." He looked over to her and saw that she was covering her eyes with a table cloth. "What's wrong?" Worry clear in his voice.

"I'm just so proud of my little boy!" She wailed, bursting into tears. At this Carazar got up and ran over to his Mother. He wrapped his arm around her and led her over to a chair.

"Mum, **(A/N: I'm British so that's how its spelt here.)** I'm not going to be gone forever." He said, as if explaining to a child at day care that they're parents won't be gone for long. "And besides I'll be writing regularly so I'll stay in contact."

"Y-you promise?" She said, her voice incredibly shaky.

"Of course! I mean your acting like this is he last time were ever going to see each other, and your going to be alone forever!" He was almost in shouting because of the shock of the way his mother was thinking. Ever since his Father died his Mother had lent on him for support and she really meant a lot to him. But to his Mother he meant more than the all the world itself. And always felt alone when he wasn't around.

"Yeah...I know, I'm just kinda getting worked up about nothing." She got up and cleaned her self up in the bathroom. Carazar said that he was going to bring his Dust up to his room and double check he had everything he needed. When he got up he did as he said and put the Dust into his bag and walked into the upstairs bathroom. He made sure that that he didn't look too bad for tomorrow and studied himself in he mirror. The first thing he (and many others did) notice was the bright cyan eyes, and his shining silver hair. Apart from that he wasn't that special, the only thing he really liked about his appearance was a light scar that ran across his right eye and just touched his nose. He remembered the day he got it. It wasn't some noble or brave act in battle, all he did was trip on his shoe lace and fall on his sword. He was lucky he didn't he loose his eye, but no one else had to know that. Hopefully everyone would think he had a long history of battles.

He decided that he looked fine an went off to bed. He glanced across to his armour. It was one of the things he loved most (Well in terms of things, not people). It consisted of a small chest plate, that went down to his abdomen and covered his back. Metal plated greaves that acted more as boots than something that would cover you shins. And gauntlets that were also plated as well as some protection around his hips, that doubled as a belt. He didn't have any other armour so his upper arms and legs were vulnerable. His armour was built for movement and speed, but still giving him protection for more vital areas.

He was always told he should get a shield, but they never appealed to him. The armour was in good condition, it was a shining silver, highlighted with a bright cyan. The one thing that made his gear unique were the runes that were carved into it, most of it was artistic lines and marks covering it all, but there were a few symbols on it. They consisted of a sword crossed with a lightning on the right gauntlet and lightning striking the ground on the left. And lastly a single bolt of lightning on each boot. It was fairly obvious why he had gone out to get thunder Dust.

His longsword _Foundre Incarner,_ was leaning against the wall by his bed. It was a two sided longsword that also used thunder Dust. And just like every other weapon that Carazar has seen, turns into a gun. A light marksmen rifle, made for medium range.

He realized that he had been thinking about his gear for what felt like minutes, if he had to write about it, it would take two paragraphs, maybe three. After a few hours of preparation and leisure, Carazar got into bed and drifted off to sleep.

He stood in a snow covered forest. He held his sword up high, ready for the next attack from the creatures as black as night. The creatures of Grimm. He was injured, not mortally yet not mildly. He wore a midnight blue tunic, with a burning yellow cloak, and wielded a sword in his hand. Looking around he saw Grimm, trees, snow, and fire. The fire was holding steady and not spreading. But it was causing the Grimm to leave the forest, and run directly to him.

"Aaaahhhhh!" The man shouted as he ran towards the closest Grimm, a young Beowulf. His sword came down in an arching swipe. He was onto a Ursa before the Beowulf had fully disintegrated. He fell a dozen Grimm, before an alpha Beowulf, came sprinting from the tree line. There weren't many Grimm left in the clearing before he felt something run into him, knocking him to the ground. The Beowulf placed it's paw on the man's chest, pinning him to the ground. He looked over towards a tree, on the other side of the clearing, by it stood his son.

"Run! My son please leave, run!" The father shouted to his son. The Beowulf bared its teeth and came closer to the man.

"Run, Carazar! Run!" Were his last words, his final thought was the fact that his son was long gone. At least he didn't see the teeth find they're mark.

Carazar made his way down stairs. It was fairly early, but he still needed to get to the ship to Beacon. He threw on his armour and grabbed his bags, (Only a backpack and a small suitcase.) and made his way threw the kitchen to get to the dining room, where his mother sat with breakfast.

"Hey mum." Carazar said taking a seat across from his mother, pulling the spare plate filled with breakfast towards him. It consisted of two eggs, some bacon, the average for him. As he ate, his mother asked, "So what time is the airship leaving?"

"Ten, so I've got time to get the bus and head to the docks." He said, inbetween bites. "I just show the certificate to whoever asks, and board the airship."

Breakfast continued in silence as each of them ate they're meal, Carazar could tell his mother was still sad about him leaving. He decided that he wouldn't bring it up, thinking that she would bring it up if she wanted too. After finishing breakfast, Carazar put his plate away and turned to walk upstairs, intending to get his certificate and the last of his things.

He walked up the stairs and into his room. He looked around his room, it was a little small but he liked that. It held a bed. which, though he would never tell a soul, had a teddy bear and some plushies. They wouldn't come with him, for obvious reasons. The room also had a wardrobe and some shelves, the latter held a few figures of Grimm, hunters and huntresses. at the end of the room the room there was a TV with his favourite gaming console, Play-Box-Dust-U-Vita, he always thought the name was a bit dumb, like something the creator just made up whilst looking for a name.

"Hmm..." Carazar said, whilst thinking on this.

After throwing a few last things into his bag he found himself in the corridor, about to leave. He had his bags with him. He had put his armour in his bag and held his sword in its sheath in his right hand. He would be taking a bus up to the docks and boarding the vessel that would take him to beacon, and it was fair to say he was feeling a little nauseous already.

"Do you have everything?" his mother said, a sad smile on her face.

"Yeah, you know that's becoming your catchphrase, considering how many times you've said it." Carazar said jokingly.

His mother gave him a small laugh, yet still had the sad expression he had been seeing since yesterday. Carazar took notice of this and wrapped his mother in a hug.

"I'm going to be fine, don't worry." He said, trying to finally set her worry at ease.

"Yes I know, but I doubt you'll ever feel anything close to motherly love, at least for a while."

"Anyway, I need to get going. So goodbye."

"Good luck, I love you."

"Love you too."

They exchanged one last hug before Carazar walked threw the door. He walked down the street towards the bus stop, his mother watched him down the street from the door. Only when he rounded the corner did she go back inside.

Carazar walked own the street, it was around twenty past nine so he had plenty of time to get to the docks. The busses in vale were pretty reliable so he wasn't that worried about it being late. He made it to the bus stop and sat down on the bench, the next bus was supposed to arrive in five minutes, so until then he had to kill time. He pulled out his scroll and opened a game he played, it was a popular game called: Dust Crush all you did was match Dust types. After a few minutes he heard the bus approaching the stop. He stood up and grabbed his bags. The bus came to a stop, after an ear-splitting screech, that accompanied the busses brakes. He fished out the money from his pocket and gave it to the driver. He took a seat near the front of the bus and took out his scroll again.

"Hellllllo! What's your name?" Carazar jumped out of his chair at the sudden voice, he had been in the middle of a level in his game.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Carazar looked up at the person infront of him, she was a short girl, that wore a crimson denim jacket that when down to her midriff, a yellow shirt with an emblem on it, and some dark red trousers. She had gold gloves with metal plates of the same colour on her arms, and some boots again with metal plates on them.

"Are ya done checking me out?" She said jokingly, which was something Carazar didn't realize.

"What! No, no I wasn-"

"Relax I'm just messing with you, chill." She explained whilst Carazar tumbled over his words. "My name is Relen, you?" She extended her hand out to Carazar who took it and pulled him up.

"I'm Carazar, I assume your going to Beacon too?" He said, practically knowing the answer already.

"Yep!" She said assuming a victory pose, then falling over as she forgot they were on a moving bus.

"You okay?" Carazar said, now giving his hand for Relen to take.

"Yeah, I'm just a little clumsy, have been all my life. So that kinda sucks...Oh well!" Relen said. Carazar was taken aback by her cheerfulness and enthusiasm. He was the type of person who got annoyed by falling over in public, but he supposed that she was used to it.

"Do ya' mind if I take a seat?" Relen said, and without waiting for an answer sat down next to Carazar.

"Um...sure."

After around a half hour of talking and (Although Carazar found it a bit immature.) road games, the bus came to a stop at the Vale airship docks. Carazar and Relen stood up and grabbed they're bags, and walked off the bus. The docks were filled with people who were attending Beacon, students, parents, drivers, and even a few people who looked to be servants.

"Quite a turn out, don't you think?" Relen noted.

"well what's an average turnout?" Carazar replied, wondering why she would know that.

"Don't you have any siblings who came here? My brother came here two years ago, he arrived at the docks a few hours ago. But I came to see him off each year and there weren't nearly this many people." Relen recounted. They headed to the registry office, it was a little building off to the side the docks. They passed a blond boy in a hoodie walking away clutching the papers to his chest, Carazar swore he heard him say, "Oh thank god." He walked up to the window where a middle aged man sat at a desk.

"Hi, I'm Carazar, I've got my certificate here." He showed the certificate to the man, who lifted up the window and extended his hand out. Carazar gave him the file and waited for validation. After taking back his certificate as well as a ticket, he walked up to the airship. He was quickly rejoined by Relen who was practically bouncing up and down.

"Aren't you excited?!" Relen shouted in his ear.

"Of course, but compared to you I must seem depressed." Carazar said. He walked up to the small bridge that connected the airship to the docks. There was a woman standing at the foot of the bridge, Carazar showed his tickets to her and walked aboard. He handed his bags to a man who put them in a compartment and watched as they went to the floor below. He and Relen walked over to one of the windows. There were already a few people in the ship, but he supposed that the airship would be packed when they all got on.

Relen then said "Hey I'm gonna go look around, guess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah see you around."

 **A/N: Hello! My name is LittleSunDragon! I'm proud to give you the first chapter of my first story,** _ **Not All Heroes Have A Spotlight**_ **, I hope that it wasn't too bad, and there aren't many mistakes. Most chapters won't have this many words so if you decide to stick around then don't expect as much. Also there will only be canon relationships like Arkos and that segment with Carazars father wasn't a dream I was to add a little history to the character. Anyway I hope that wasn't that bad and you enjoyed.**

 _ **-LittleSunDragon**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **Hello There Anyone Who May Read This Story, I Thank You For Taking An Interest In My First Work. It Probably Is Filled With Mistakes Even After Checking It. Anyway I Don't Have Much To Say, So I Shall Just Shut Up And Let You Read The Story.**

He couldn't help but stare. He knew he looked like either, a rude, hormone-driven, boy, or a brain dead idiot. But, Pyrrah Nikos was only a few meters away from him. His role model, hero, the reason he chose to be a Hunter, or at least he told himself, was going to Beacon with him on the same airship. She was currently talking to some other students, one, a smug looking girl who wore a black blouse with pauldrons, grey leggings and skirt to match. It didn't look like much protection, but considering that some people here didn't have any armour, he came to the conclusion that most people used they're Aura for protection. The other person Pyrrah was talking too was a large boy who seemed to be annoying her, he had short brown hair and blue eyes, and was covered in armour.

Carazar walked up to the trio and stepped in between Pyrrah and the boy.

"Why are you annoying her?" Carazar said, anger clear in his voice.

"Who are you?" The boy said. "And why are you up in my face?"

"Um...Excuse me, it's fine he isn't doi-" Pyrrah said before being interrupted by Carazar.

"I'm the guy whose stopping you from pissing off Pyrrah Nikos!" Carazar said, shocking even himself. "And I think you should back off!"

"Ugh, I don't have time for this."

The boy then punched Carazar in the gut, causing him to keel over and groan in pain.

"Bwahahahah! Oh man your face! That's what you get for messin' with Cardin Winchester." Cardin just stepped over Carazar and went off to meet his friends.

"Are you okay?" Carazar looked up to see Pyrrah kneeling down, checking to see if he was okay.

"Um...Fine..." Carazar had too look down to avoid Pyrrah noticing him blush.

"Well if you sure, I need to get going, see you around..?" She said, asking for his name.

"Carazar. And thanks." Carazar, said getting to his feet. Pyrrah gave him a wave before setting off.

"Well, you just made a scene before even getting to the school, that's funny and stupid." Carazar heard, he looked towards where the voice came from and saw the girl who was talking to Pyrrah before he went over and made a scene. He gave her an annoyed look knowing that she was right.

"What? You come over here, start shouting at Cardin Winchester, get punched and then blush like some little girl when Pyrrah came over and helped you out. I was pretty funny, at least to me."

"Well he was bullying her, so I did the right thing and stopped it." Carazar said he studied the girl, she gave off a very unpleasant vibe, she acted smugly and had her nose in the air. She had black hair with grey highlights, and emerald green eyes. But what Carazar hated the most about her was her condescending attitude.

"You thought that he was Bullying her? He was just taunting her. If you couldn't see that, then you're not gonna last in school. Remember it is a school, and don't think this wont go unheard. Amazed I haven't spread the word yet."

"Well it's not my fault that that guy was a total prick. And what are you talking about? Did yo-"

"Don't worry about it." She interrupted, trying to stop him from saying anymore. "Listen, I'm gonna get going I have things to do, can't have someone as, well, unknown as you hanging around me." And before he could say anything else she walked away leaving him alone. As she walked away she muttered, "Unknown for now." Carazar went over too the window and tried to find his house, he knew it was one of the most cliché things that could possibly be done, but it passed the time.

After a few minutes of that he decided to look around the ship. He immediately saw a girl with a large mane of blonde hair bear hugging a girl in a red cloak, he recognized the red cloaked girl as the person he passed in, From Dust 'Till Dawn. And the same Blond Boy from earlier rushing past him looking like he was going to throw up. A girl with orange hair clinging onto a boy who looked like he couldn't stand the girl. He also saw a boy in a green hoodie with thick glasses that shined, so Carazar couldn't see his eyes. Bouncing up and down the ship, was Relen. He walked up to her and was just about to say "Hey," before...

"And who might you be?" A shrill voice interrupted his train of thought. And he saw Relen miss a step and almost fell over from the sudden shock. He turned around to see a girl with icy blue eyes and snow white hair, she wore a white bolero jacket and a dress.

"Um, well I'm Carazar. Ugh why are you wearing a dress?" He said, incredibly confused.

"It's a combat skirt! That's the third time I've had to say that today!" More to herself than Carazar. And with that she stormed off to interrogate someone else. Carazar was very confused, and looked over to the girl in white questioning Relen was becoming frustrated by the fact that she wouldn't stay still. This put a grin on Carazar's face, it felt like the first genuine smile in a long time. Whilst watching her he saw a girl he hadn't noticed before, she wore black and white clothes with long raven black hair and a black bow. Carazar thought it was an odd feature, but didn't think anything of it. Considering the outfits some people wore. She beckoned towards the white haired girl and rolled her eyes, Carazar kept grinning at this but, then turned his attention to the hologram that had appeared. From what Carazar knew, it was of one of the teachers at Beacon, her name was Glynda Goodwitch. And as the professor announced this, Carazar heard an audible "Oh" from the blond haired girl he'd seen earlier.

After the (what Carazar thought was a pre-recorded) message, He noticed that Beacon was in sight. He moved towards the exit along with the many other students, picked up his bags and moved down to the exit just as the airship docked. There wasn't a violent lurch as Carazar expected, but it connected smoothly. He walked up the stairs to get to the exit, and as the doors opened was pushed aside and fell to the floor. Getting up, he expected to see that prick Cardin again, but instead saw the Blond Boy throwing up violently. He got to his feet and walked off, hoping to find Relen. He saw her already going through the assembly hall doors. As he got off the dock he walked toward the main building, his bags slightly weighing him down. He was halfway towards the hall when a man in an official looking uniform came up to him and said, "Sir, you are supposed to give one of us your possessions. We'll keep it in the staff building until you're assigned a dorm room." The man said. Carazar looked past the man seeing other students giving there bags to people in the same outfit.

"Oh, ok. Here, sorry." Carazar said handing over his suitcase and bag.

"Its fine sir, happens from time to time." And with that the man picked up the luggage with ease and walked over to the pile of possessions that, Carazar hoped, would be sorted out. As he walked back toward the hall, he noticed the girl in grey from earlier whispering something into another girls ear. They laughed and glanced over in Carazar's direction. _Oh god what does she want now? Can't she just leave me be?_ Fortunately, he passed them with only a few glances from the two. He didn't like it, well no one would. But still, she just seemed like trouble. Carazar neared the doors to the hall. He could see the people inside, there were dozens, all eager and ready to be great warriors. Carazar gulped, pushed down his breakfast, and stepped inside.

 **A/N:** **Hopefully this wasn't too bad, like I said its my first time writing, anyway I hoped you enjoyed it, and will enjoy the story too come. (Also its not PyrrhaxOC, for anyone thinking it is.)**

 **-** _ **LittleSunDragon**_


End file.
